Puzzle Pieces
by xXxCrimsonXAshesxXx
Summary: Mythical beings roam the world, choosing to reside in certain places. Mystic Falls, home to Vampires, Werewolves, Hybrids, Witches and Hunters, is no different. Everyone thought that was the limit. That there were no more. Let me introduce to you, Sienna Rosa Fiore. "You know, it's funny how much impact a little thing can cause." "Well, you are pretty short." Eventual Elijah/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Puzzle Pieces - Chapter 1 – Right Place, Wrong Time**

**A new fanfic! I was watching through the series of TVD for about the millionth time and it just struck me how well Elijah's character was made. To me, the way he is played in the show is exactly what I would think a vampire is like in real life. **

**So me, being me, acted on impulse and decided to write a new fanfic. Readers coming from TMoaS, I apologize, but that story is going on Hiatus until I get my muse back. I had considered stopping the story until the next movie comes out, but the plot is going to be different.**

**Anyways, back to this story. This one is going to be a little different. Not really a romance story, but there will be eventual Elijah/OC. My OC is just going to be added in the story and s=change things around a bit. This will eventually veer away from the TVD plotline after a while, as I have my own thing planned. **

**Anyone who is a big Mythological Creature fanatic, I apologise if what I am creating seems to far-fetched and out of the blue. However, I will welcome any improvements and advice. **

**As another note, I do not know how regularly I will update this, but for the first few chapters, I will probably get up within a month, after that, I am not sure.**

**Please check my profile for more information about my other stuff. Thank-you for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Trees and farms rolled by as a shiny black SUV zoomed along the road. From the outside, it looked like an ordinary car but on the inside, it was a party.

Sienna Fiore, daughter of Carlos and Emily Fiore sighed loudly and slouched further in her seat at the back of the car. It was a nice day, she was with her family, Paramore was on full blast and they were on the move; she should have felt happy. The thing was, though, that the black SUV, newly bought, wasn't JUST on the move, her family was ACTUALLY moving.

Sienna Fiore, although of mixed backgrounds, grew up on the island continent known as Australia. She loved her country dearly and it pained her, very much so, to be leaving it behind. There was nothing she could do, though, seeing as her sulking form had already been flown over to the land of America and was now seated in the back of a black SUV.

At the front, behind the wheel, sat a man just barely above his forties with high cheek bones and dashing light brown hair. Her father, Carlos, was a curious man. He had faced many things in life and had been through more things than he could count on his fingers.

Beside him, in the passenger seat, sat a pale woman just into her forties as well. Her exotic features clearly pointed out her heritage and the way she held herself spoke a lot about her personality. Emily Fiore, wife of Carlos, mother of three, was a peculiar woman. Growing up in a household with mixed cultures and religions had enforced upon her a wide view of the world, of human nature. Her Vietnamese side of the family was constantly worrying about her education, her manners and annoyingly, her personal life. Thus, Emily had driven herself into a shell, long before Carlos appeared.

Sienna's father was everything a cliché story's heroine could hope for. He understood Emily's pain of being pressured by family. He protected her and together they had broken free of the past's bonds. After years of happy matrimony, they were gifted with a child, by the name of Sean Angelo Fiore. That was when things began rolling down hill, at a frightening pace.

Sean was the eldest of the three siblings and Sienna loved him dearly. It was only when he started his senior year that she began to notice how little he was home. It turned out that Sean had been a part of a street gang, had been a part of drug dealings and had constantly consumed alcohol. Sienna saw how it was affecting her mother, she saw how much her brother was hurting her mother. She wanted to help, but he only told her "I'll be fine, don't worry yourself, sister."

Those were the exact words that he had spoken to her, two hours before he disappeared. Forever.

Sean Angelo Fiore, the pride of Carlos and Emily, had run away. Everyone thought he was bullied. Everyone thought he was suicidal. Sienna thought he had secrets. Emily knew her son had secrets. Carlos knew what those secrets were.

It was from that moment that Emily withdrew into her shell again. This time, not even Carlos could bring her back.

It rolled downhill until her mourning just came to a pit stop. Emily disappeared into her room for a day, not letting any of her family in. A few hours later, the woman stepped out of her room, a smile graced upon her face. Sienna had been the first to see her. She yelled and screamed and shrieked for her dad, happiness evident in her voice. Whatever brought this change upon her mother; it was too good to be taken for granted.

Things were fine in the Fiore household again. Every week the family would sit by the door and wait for Sean to come home. Of course, he never appeared. But still they continued to hope.

It was at the beginning of Sienna's senior year when things really decided to drop, for the worse. Her youngest and only remaining brother, Andreas Carter Fiore, was murdered. Sienna was right there when it happened. She was walking home and had opened the door when she heard voices in the kitchen. She saw her brother and another figure talking in hushed voices.

"Don't hurt her! She has no idea about any of this! She is an innocent; you cannot put her in harm's way. If you must, take me. But don't harm my sister!" Those were Andreas' last words before he was murdered. The figure blurred and disappeared, leaving Andreas' body to fall to the ground.

It was in slow motion for Sienna. The way his body shifted and finally fell to the ground, bouncing once before falling still. Her brother, her sweet little brother had smiled at his older sister one last time before his eyes closed and his last breath fell away.

She didn't know how long she screamed, or even how long it took for her father to come home. It was mayhem and everything was a blur. Her mother fell into a comatose state as she heard the news and Sienna's heart broke. Emily had only just recovered from a recent loss and now her other son had been killed.

"Bambino, we have arrived." Her father's voice rang out and shook Sienna from her reverie. Her mother had already stepped out of the car and was being embraced by a kind looking elderly lady.

"Ah! Daughter! You have returned home!"

Sienna blinked. This lady was her grandmother? "Dad?"

"Yes, bambino?"

"Is that… Grandma?"

"Si," Carlos frowned slightly as he realised that his only daughter had never met her grandmother, "why don't you go introduce yourself, bambino?"

Sienna took hesitant steps toward the lady, who had turned to face her.

"Sienna! Oh my, you are really beautiful…"

Sienna blinked as the old woman smiled gently at her. All doubts dissipated and she found herself running toward the grandmother she had never known.

"I am so sorry for not being there for you and your mother, sweetheart. But I am old and I have not as much strength as I did back in the day. It is great your family is here now." Kim Nguyen smiled down at her granddaughter with loving eyes. This girl would be the start of something new. A revelation had been born when Sienna met the world.

* * *

Sienna sighed loudly as she dragged herself away from her computer. Her first day at Mystic Falls and she was already invited to a party. Matt Donovan, a guy she'd met from her wander around the town had taken it upon himself to give her a tour. Before he dropped her off at her grandmother's place, he had invited her to come to a party, hosted by… Rebekah? Or was it Becky?

"Sienna, are you ready yet?" Her dad's voice rang out from below. Sienna groaned before slipping on her shoes and jacket. She leapt down the stairs and landed on her dad's back, something he was used to.

"Alright bambino, I'm getting too old for this."

Sienna laughed loudly before climbing of his back. She threw him a large grin before snatching the car keys from his pocket.

"Sienna…"

"Please, daddy?"

"Come on bambino, you know how I hate you driving."

"But Mystic Falls is safe! I swear I will be careful." Sienna pouted and widened her eyes, effectively making her dad sigh and surrender.

"All right, I guess it goes well with your outfit anyway…"

Sienna squealed and blew her dad a big kiss before running out the door. She may get bored when her dad drives, but oh man… Her driving was a different matter.

"And dad! I'm not trying to be gangster!"

"Hmm… Sure bambino, sure!"

Sienna grinned widely as she slipped into the driver's seat and started up the engine. As she was turning on the radio, a sudden thought occurred to her. "Oh crap! I completely forgot…"

Seeing as she grew up in Australia, and the driving conditions were different… "Aw man! I'll be driving on the other side of the road." Sienna groaned before shrugging and hitting her foot onto the pedal. She pulled out the driveway, swearing to talk to the local sheriff after the party.

Sienna wasn't a reckless driver, she was far from it, but there were certain times when she liked to push the limits. Now was one of those times.

"Yeah baby!" She yelled as she sped down the almost empty street. A few heads turned and some of the guys whistled loudly. Sienna rolled down the window and stuck a finger up. "I'll be staying single, thanks!"

Her speed slowed down considerably as she turned into the parking lot in front of a pretty big house. There were already a lot of people present but Sienna managed to park her car and get out without a fuss.

"Sienna!"

Said girl turned to the blonde quarterback as he jogged toward her. She smiled and accepted his drink, raising an eyebrow as he looked her up and down.

"Never took you for the biker type, Sienna."

"That's because I'm not. I just like dressing like this because it reminds me of…" She trailed off and forced another smile on her face. "Never mind. Let's go jump into this party!"

She dragged Matt by the hand and ran to the house. It was broad daylight but the teenagers scattered all over the place partied like it was night time and the sun was about to come up.

"You go talk to your friends, Matt. I'll just walk around; get to know a few people." She nodded her head and shooed the quarterback off. Sienna allowed the smile on her lips to stay for a couple more seconds before letting it slip off. She sighed and threw her cup in the waste bin.

"Idiots, here I come." She muttered and headed deeper into the house.

"Hey, I've never seen you here before, you're new around here?"

Sienna spun around to face a beautiful man, raising his eyebrows at her with a soft smirk on his lips.

"Mm. I'm new. Sienna Fiore, at your service." She mock bowed before grinning at the stranger.

"Damon Salvatore, ready for action." He replied to her, saluting mockingly before grinning back at her.

"Why'd you come here? Usually new kids tend to stay away from these sort of things."

"I would say I'm not normal, but that's not the reason. I just came to get some things off my mind." Sienna looked down to her shoes. _Yeah, things…_

When she looked back up, Damon was staring at something behind her with an unnerving intensity. "Yeah, you came to the right place. _Just at the wrong time."_

Sienna raised an eyebrow; she didn't quite catch the last of his sentence.

"I need to talk to someone, excuse me." Damon sent her a charming smile before pushing past her gently.

Sienna shook her head as she turned to look at where Damon was heading. To her surprise, he had disappeared. "You can't walk _that _fast… can you?" She sighed before continuing her exploring of Rebekah's house.

As Sienna neared the kitchen, she heard whirring sounds and gasps of pain. She, being the caring girl she was, ran straight into the kitchen. Her eyes widened as she saw a girl pressed up against a corner of the room, extreme sunburn marks all over her skin.

"Oh my gosh! Are you all right?" She quickly ran over to her but the girl yelled out.

"No! Please, can you just get my ring from the garbage disposal?"

Now, a normal person would have questioned why this girl couldn't just go get it herself, but Sienna, once again, being the caring girl she was, stopped the spinning and plucked out a small ring. She threw it to the girl and much to her amazement, as soon as the girl slipped the ring on her finger, the sunburns on her skin slowly faded away.

"Woah… That's so cool!" Once again, Sienna did not react like a normal human. The girl regarded Sienna with suspicious eyes before walking over to her. Sienna shifted slightly as she stared into the other girl's eyes.

"You will not remember any of this. You came in here to get a drink but you couldn't find anything. You feel sick and now want to head home."

Sienna blinked slowly as she watched the girl's pupils dilate and her eyes widen. "What are you doing?"

The girl blinked, as if in shock. She backed away from Sienna before stopping.

"Elena? What's going on?"

"Stefan."

Sienna turned to her left as and took in the man in front of her. He was beautiful, much like the guy she had just met, Damon was it? There was a rugged edge to this guy though, as if he was constantly fighting something.

"Stefan," Elena started, "I think she's on vervain, I can't compel her."

"Well, there's only one thing we can do." Stefan slowly strode toward Sienna and she backed away unconsciously.

"Wait! Stefan, what are you…?"

That was all Sienna heard before she blacked out. _Who are these people? What have they done to me?_

* * *

A figure was slumped in a dark room, similar to a cell. The girl groaned loudly before she allowed her eyes to gradually open. Sienna blinked rapidly and sat up, glancing around the room. She startled as she noticed a figure by the door.

"Stefan?"

The guy turned to face her and Sienna scowled. "I helped that girl, Elena, and all I get in return is being locked up in a cell?"

"Look, I'm sorry but we have to wait until the vervain exits your system before you can go home?"

"Vervain? Man, are you off your notch? Maybe you should consider your mental health if you're locking people up in cells."

Stefan shook his head and sighed, bowing his head to look at his feet. This girl was unbelievable to him. She had just been hit and placed in a cell and yet she seemed awfully calm.

"I'll be back later, get some rest."

Sienna sputtered and narrowed her eyes. The girl crossed her legs and leaned back on the wall. First this guy wants to lock her up, which he did, and then he tells her to get some rest?

"What is this crap?" She banged her head on the wall and stared up at the ceiling. A splotch of brownish red caught her eye. Sienna stared at the spot for a little longer before she started hyperventilating. "Is… is that blood?!"

Her breathing laboured and the girl soon found it too hard to keep her eyes open. She surrendered to darkness as her mind reeled at the turn of events. It didn't even occur to her how worried her parents might have been. Not even her mother.

Sienna couldn't figure out how long she had been out for, but hushed whispers woke her. She recognised Stefan's voice and another's who sounded awfully familiar.

"Why is she still in there? It's been 24 hours already."

Sienna's breath hooked. She'd been in here for twenty-four hours already!

"Damon, calm down. I was just going in to compel her now."

"And what are you going to do if that doesn't work? Have you even thought of what might happen if that girl WASN'T on vervain?"

"Man, have you noticed how much you sound like me?" The conversation stopped there as Stefan walked over to the cell door.

Sienna looked up and glared at him. "I don't know why you want me to stay here, or what the hell vervain is, but can you get this all over with so I can get home?"

Stefan sighed and forced an awkward smile on his lips. "Just be patient."

Sienna frowned as he approached her. She stood and pressed her back to the wall. Stefan stared at her, directly into her eyes. His pupils dilated and Sienna frowned.

"What are you doing?"

"You will not remember anything that happened since you arrived at the party. You got extremely wasted and Matt drove you home. You decided to head out this morning for a walk and Elena invited you over here. You are feeling sick so you need to head home now."

Sienna frowned again. What was this guy talking about? She voiced her thoughts and watched as a scowl etched itself on Stefan's face.

"You know, I hate to say I told you so… but…" Damon's figure appeared at the cell entrance and Sienna's eyes widened. What was he doing here?

"Oh, just so you know, sweetheart, this idiot here is my little brother." Damon walked up and slung an arm around Stefan, who was looking extremely annoyed.

"Looks like we'll have to keep her here for a while, at least until we figure out what's happening. Can you go get Bonnie?" Stefan pushed Damon's arm off his shoulder and stormed out the door. Damon raised an eyebrow before turning back to Sienna.

"So, looks like you'll be here a little bit longer, sweetheart." He tossed her a grin before sauntering out the door. Sienna's form slumped again as she watched the cell door snap shut and the lock falling into place. It was then that it hit her. She had been missing for more than twenty-four hours. Her mom!

"Oh my god! My mom is going to freak. She can't handle this. No, I have to get out of here." Sienna moved to stand but her exhaustion got the better of her. She hadn't eaten for who knows how long and it was taking a toll on her.

Once again, the girl blacked out, this time worrying about her mother.

* * *

"Well, it seems you were in luck today, Stefan. Had you told me about this earlier, I would not have cared, but it seems like your precious Elena has use for me yet."

Sienna opened her eyes as a voice laced with a heavy accent rang through her head. She no longer had the energy to sit up and just decided to stay where she was. She could barely remember where she was and couldn't tell if it was day or night.

A sudden pause rang out and Sienna froze, not that she was moving much before. Her breathing laboured and she forced her head to turn to the door. Her heart pumped faster as she saw a shadow heading toward the cell and it nearly stopped when a face appeared. It was a guy, although he didn't look menacing, there were certain things in his eyes that made fear course through Sienna.

The figure inspected her before frowning to the person beside him. "And you made no point to tell me you had someone locked up down here, Stefan?"

"Well, Klaus, I didn't think that everything that goes on around here is your business." Stefan replied to Klaus, a certain haughtiness in his voice.

Sienna groaned before she froze again. Whoever this Klaus person was, he had entered the cell and was walking toward her. She gasped as she felt a hand press against her mouth and tangy liquid running into her throat. She coughed and spluttered and pushed the hand away, turning her head to spit out the substance. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw blood.

Sienna turned to look at Klaus as he cocked his head to the side, inspecting her. "It seems, you are something else, my dear." He smiled widely at her before turning back to Stefan.

"I will be taking this one off your hands. Why don't you go back to your precious Elena? She is more of your concern." Klaus reached out his hands and picked Sienna's body up. She felt a dull throbbing in her head before it increased, causing her to, once again, black out.

"I wonder if my lifespan is going to decrease from all this fainting." She mumbled before darkness took her.

The teen blinked her eyes open as she scoped her surroundings. Weirdly, she no longer felt tired or famished. Sienna sat up and glanced around the room. She had been laid on a sofa and the room she was in was splendid. Sienna stood and walked around slowly, testing her balance. She noticed large double doors to her left and curiosity got the better of her.

She pushed the door handle down softly and opened the door. The scene that met her certainly surprised her. Sienna gasped and walked forward slowly. A man had been tied to a plank of wood, he had been stripped of his shirt and an intricate tattoo ran down his arm.

Sienna froze as the man opened his eyes. "Who are you?" He snapped at her, clearly mistaking her for someone dangerous.

"What happened to you?"

"Klaus happened."

"Klaus?"

"That vampire tied me to here. Do you think you can set me free."

Obviously, Connor thought that Sienna would help him. He stared at her for a moment, watching her with suspicious eyes.

"I… I'm sorry, I do not know you, you could have done bad things and may deserve to be up there." Sienna bowed her head as she looked away from the man. Connor sighed and leaned his head back.

"You're just one of them, one of those snivelling vampires."

Sienna's eyes widened as she heard Connor say the word for the second time. The first time, she had thought she had misheard him, but it was too clear now. Before she could question him, she heard two sets of footsteps appear behind her. Sienna whirled around to face Klaus and Stefan.

"Sienna, love, you should not be up. And Connor, we are not snivelling." Klaus smiled at Sienna before leading her back to the room with the couch. He sat her down before looking at her face, as if taking in her features. "Be a dear and stay here for a bit, would you. There are things I must discuss with Stefan before I can explain them to you."

Sienna frowned and shook her head. She didn't know these people, they couldn't boss her around like that.

"Listen carefully, Sienna. I suggest you obey my wishes, or you will regret it." Klaus' expression darkened as he stared at her one more time. He headed back into the room with Connor and Stefan, closing the huge double doors behind him. Sienna sighed.

"Vampires… This place is full of weird people."

* * *

"I have no physical proof, but there are reasons leading me to believe… Sienna is a Half-Child." Klaus leaned back in his chair, watching Stefan's face, trying to gauge his reaction.

"A Half-Child? What are they?"

"Slow down, Stefan. I must always have leverage. I will tell you all you need to know, about the Hunters and half-Children. Once you bring me Rebekah. She and I are not on good terms as of now, and she has a few things that I need. It may be good for her to believe she has forgiven me so that I can ensure she will help me."

"And you want me to get her here."

"That is correct." Klaus allowed a smile onto his face. Things were going well with Stefan.

Stefan stood up and turned to leave. Klaus followed his actions and waited until Stefan turned to face him. "And trust me, Stefan, when I say this. That Hunter in there holds the answer to all your dreams and prayers."

* * *

**Finished the first chapter! Thank-you for making it through this and I would really appreciate any help. Reviews are much appreciated all though not forced. I am taking my time with this story and updates should not be less than 2800 words.**

**I love all my readers very much and it really excites me to write and hear others enjoying my work. Feel free to talk to me, I will actually be replying to any reviews on this story, unlike my other works.**

**Over and out until Saturday,**

**Crimson xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Puzzle Pieces – Chapter 2 – Dragged in For Life**

**I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I neither own nor have any say in anything to do with the Vampire Diaries TV show or Books. This fanfiction was written purely for me and my readers' amusement. Anything not associated with TVD is under my name; such as my OC and her family.**

**Yes! A second chapter! Also, thanks to my first reviewer for this story**

**RippahGoneWolf: First off, your username intrigues me (: I just want to point that out. Now, as for twists, yes, I guess this story is going to have a lot of them. Especially since my OC character has been introduced and that a new species has been introduced as well. I'm just playing around with the strings as of right now, but be sure to keep an eye out, some little things may turn out to be really big (;**

**And thanks to my second reviewer for this story**

**tvdspnislife: Well I'm glad you like how it is written. I tried editing but some things are still a bit... Iffy. I am glad you like Sienna. I tried making her into everything that would compliment Elijah's personality but that didn't go very well... Ahaha, I'll just go with the flow. Thank you for reading and I appreciate you review. **

**This chapter went up a little earlier thanks to my reviewers ;)**

**Anyways, this chapter is when Klaus explains everything to Stefan and Sienna. Rebekah realizes something pretty important as well.**

**Be warned, I will not be narrating the flashbacks from the show in here. If you want to see precisely what Klaus said, go watch it. Should be season 4 episode 4, the Five.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Last Time:_

"_Slow down, Stefan. I must always have leverage. I will tell you all you need to know, about the Hunters and half-Children. Once you bring me Rebekah. She and I are not on good terms as of now, and she has a few things that I need. It may be good for her to believe she has forgiven me so that I can ensure she will help me."_

"_And you want me to get her here."_

"_That is correct." Klaus allowed a smile onto his face. Things were going well with Stefan._

_Stefan stood up and turned to leave. Klaus followed his actions and waited until Stefan turned to face him. "And trust me, Stefan, when I say this. That Hunter in there holds the answer to all your dreams and prayers."_

* * *

_What was she doing here again?_ Sienna didn't know. The past two days had been a blur and although Klaus had been extremely hospitable, she missed her family dearly. Her worry for her mother's health only grew with every passing moment and her constant spacing out had begun to annoy Klaus.

"Do behave tonight, Sienna. You may learn a few things about yourself."

The girl turned to look up at Klaus. Her eyes were wide but they had lost their shine ages ago. "What do you want with me? I have no powers, and I am not a… vampire." Sienna frowned and looked down at her feet. The fact that she was living in a town filled to the brim with vampires and lycanthropes creeped her out. The fact that her host was a vampire as well, a hybrid to be specific, let's just say she wasn't expecting this when her dad moved her family over to America.

"Ah, they are here." Klaus turned to smile at Stefan as he walked into the room. Behind him was a girl who looked about Sienna's age. She had a scowl on her pretty face and Sienna felt slightly intimidated.

"Sit down, dear sister. There are things we must discuss."

"Nik, I do not wish to pretend. I shall not tell you anything until I have your apology. I was promised with it and I do not intend to be cheated." The girl sat down with a huff and Sienna's eyes widened. This girl was Klaus' sister? Was she also a vampire?

"And what is that human doing here? Do not tell me you have fallen that low, Nik, that you need to pay for attention?"

Sienna frowned and growled softly as the girl's meaning showed itself. "It would be nice for you to stop talking for now, sister of Klaus, as it seems that you yourself seek attention."

The girl turned to face Sienna and looked at her weirdly. "I wouldn't suggest you say things like that to me, girl. I am far stronger than you."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Rebekah. This _human_ here has more to her than meets the eye." Klaus cut into the girls' bickering, a small smirk upon his face.

"I could list a million other people I would rather be dining with. Can you just cut to the chase?" Stefan sighed as he leaned back on his chair. Klaus smirked wider before turning to Rebekah, who had placed a rather large scowl on her face.

"All right, sister, I am sorry for taking you for granted, will you forgive me?"

"Hmm…" Rebekah tilted her head and looked at her nails. "I'll take it into consideration."

Sienna stifled a laugh as she listened to the blonde's response. This girl sure had nerve. From what she, herself, knew of Klaus, he wasn't someone to be picking fights with.

"The Five?" Stefan cocked his head and turned slightly in his chair to face Klaus. Sienna copied the vampire's movement.

"Ah, yes. The Five." Klaus grinned sadistically before turning to Sienna, looking at her as if telling her _listen carefully._ "More so, Rebekah's Hunter, Alexander. Right, he was a nice chap.

"The Hunters, the Five, were looking for creatures of the night. That was why; my family and I felt quite safe around him, wearing our daylight rings. Elijah and I played along with him, asking questions about how he supposed he would catch these… Original vampires. Rebekah, however, took it to a whole other level." Klaus stopped and turned his head to his sister, a smirk finding itself onto his face. Sienna shifted. The atmosphere was tense and it was becoming hard to find oxygen.

"Well, brother, I would not say I took it to another level. Is it so wrong for me to try and find love?"

"Well your pathetic _love_ nearly got us all killed, _Rebekah. _Remember that next time you decide to go on the hunt for a fairy tale ending."

Stefan cleared his throat loudly as he played around with a glass of dark liquid in his hand. Sienna frowned as she realised what the substance was. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Sienna, an almost pitying look in his eyes.

"Ah yes, anyway. On one fateful night, Rebekah and her Hunter had decided to have a sleepover, to talk about their plans for the future. It wasn't until we were drugged that we realised, **I** realised, that the Hunter knew about us. He daggered us all in our sleep and had I not been a hybrid... Were I not a hybrid, our family would have perished, along with all the vampires in the world." Klaus sighed and leaned back on his chair, glancing across the table at Rebekah, as if trying to determine her reaction.

"The Hunters were initially a group of five hunters, destined to kill vampires to complete their mark."

"Mark?" This time, it was Sienna who had cut in, leaning forward to look at Klaus with a glance of interest. The Hybrid chuckled before smirking widely. Something had clicked in Sienna when she heard of the mark. As if…

"Yes, Sienna, the mark. Along with the sword, it has the power to lead us to a powerful…" Klaus trailed off.

"Powerful?"

"Rebekah, do you want to tell them what the mark leads us to?"

The blonde sighed before looking up from the table. "The mark, when completed, forms a map. This map would lead us to a cure."

Stefan sat forward expectantly. "A cure… for vampirism?"

Klaus grinned widely and Sienna scowled. It seemed that had been his motive throughout the whole dinner. Rebekah stood. "That's what you want, isn't it, Nik? You want a cure for Elena, so you can go back to making your pathetic army of hybrids."

"And Half-Children?" Stefan turned again to Klaus, raising his eyebrow again.

"What did you say?" Rebekah sat up.

"You know about them, dear sister?"

Rebekah scowled at Klaus but chose to ignore him. She looked at Sienna and narrowed her eyes. "Alexander may have mentioned them to me…"

Sienna turned to the Hybrid and found it was no surprise to her that Klaus was trying extremely hard to keep his temper in check.

"He said that Half-Children were the beginning and the end of everything. That they could start a whole new world whilst destroying the old one. He also mentioned… their powers."

"I don't suppose he mentioned anything else, dear sister. Any other things you would like to finally share with your brother?"

"Yes, Klaus, there was. He had spoken of their extreme fertility; that they could bear the child of any species and therefore creating a mixed breed. Not just Hybrids, though. Any being with even just an ounce of Half-Child blood in them, can breed with anything. That creates a whole new world of possibilities. It was previously thought that witches and vampires couldn't be present in the same being. If you think about it, it doesn't seem to far-fetched with a Half-Child involved." Rebekah paused to take a breath and Klaus continued for her, catching onto what she was saying.

"So that means, if a child of a Half-Child Hybrid mated with another, they could create a full mixed species?"

"Yes, if the time and effort were taken, Witch, Werewolf, Vampire, Human and Half-Child could all be present in the same being. Maybe more."

Rebekah saw her brother's glance to Sienna and laughed loudly. "But you see, brother. A Half-Child is destined to only have one mate. And only with one mate would he/she be able to bear children. I know the thought running through your mind. I will do whatever it takes to make sure this girl is not your mate. We don't want little tri-breeds running around…"

This was information Sienna didn't know and she sat back with a sigh. What happened next didn't surprise Stefan or Sienna. It merely left the girl a wee bit unnerved.

Rebekah and Klaus argued over their family bonds, resulting in the blonde storming out. Sienna stood as Stefan did and turned to face the Hybrid.

"Was this what you wanted? Whatever you planned on getting out of her, I sure hope you did before you kicked her away." Stefan spoke quietly, as if contemplating Klaus' next move, or his ulterior motive.

"Ah, you've got me. I would never have gotten anything I didn't know out of her anyway. You however..." Klaus smirked at Stefan as the younger vampire shifted uneasily. "She would open up to you."

"And you want me to find the location of the sword?"

"Yes; precisely. If you do, you can ensure Elena's fast trip back to humanity." Klaus dropped his grin as he waited for Stefan to answer. Instead, the younger vampire merely glanced again at Sienna before walking out.

The Hybrid turned to face Sienna, and lifted an eyebrow. "Is there something you would like to ask me?"

"Yes actually; two things. That man in the room… Connor, is he a Hunter? He had a weird tattoo going down his arm… And also, can I go see my parents?"

Klaus stopped abruptly before turning quickly to face Sienna. A slow grin crawled menacingly on his face. "Of course you would be able to see it… Half-Children…" He turned and started to walk away but Sienna grabbed onto his arm.

"My parents?"

"Ahh; yes. You are free to go, but you mustn't leave town. You will have to remember I am a hybrid and your family are vulnerable. Plus, I have my two original brothers scattered across the globe." Klaus stared at Sienna for a while, as if watching whether she would protest. Instead, the girl grinned radiantly before heading toward the door.

Sienna turned around and grinned widely at Klaus. "I'm going to get to know some more people. Please don't kill any more people while I'm gone."

"The nerve; she has known me for less than 24 hours and she's acting like my keeper." Klaus shook his head before heading back to Connor. "Now, Stefan. You can come back in now; there are more things we must discuss."

* * *

Sienna walked around town, glad that she had talked to her parents. Her dad had given her a confusing look but her mother had merely embraced her, crying over and over again how glad she was that Sienna was alive.

It had taken the poor girl a while to wrap her head around everything that was happening and she hadn't found the guts to confront her father. He obviously knew what everything was about.

"What…?" Sienna whispered quietly and quickly pushed herself into a nearby crowd. Ignoring the annoyed looks that were sent her way, she peered out onto the road again. Somehow, Sienna had found herself in front of the Grill. It wasn't this that unnerved her, however. It was the fact that Connor was standing there, with a bag of what seemed like weapons.

Acting on instinct, Sienna broke free from the crowd and headed back to Klaus' mansion. Upon her arrival, Klaus opened the door with a grim from on his face.

"I know." He pushed her aside and dragged one of his hybrids out. "I want you to head over to the grill to see what's happening. Fix it."

The Hybrid nodded obediently before speeding off, leaving Sienna frowning.

"How could you just order him around like that, like he's your little… bitch."

"I suppose that's one way of putting it. Now I have a job for you, Sienna. I want you to head over to the Salvatore mansion and inform the brothers of this. Mainly Stefan."

"Why should I listen to you, I barely know you."

"Your family, Sienna."

Sienna growled and bit her lip. She glared at the smirking Hybrid once before turning and sprinting off, heading for Stefan's home, the place where she had been kept in a cell for over 3 days.

* * *

"I change my mind, Sienna, do not tell anyone other than Stefan. Damon will cause unnecessary damage, meaning the doppelganger."

Sienna frowned as she pulled her phone back from her ear. Klaus had somehow got a hand on her number, rung her, ordered her to do something in two sentences then hung up before she could speak a word.

"Ugh, Klaus!" Sienna sighed as she stayed put in her car. "A little late, don't you think? I already told Stefan. You're lucky Damon nor that girl were there." Sienna mumbled the last sentence before getting out of the car. She looked at the bar in front of her.

"Well, here goes nothing…" she sighed as she headed to the door. Sienna paused as she saw a figure on the other side. To her horror, he blew up. She recognised him as Klaus' Hybrid and this caused her anger to bubble.

She quietly pushed the door open before freezing again. That girl, Elena, was inside and she was talking to someone, most likely Connor.

"I guess I'll go round the back, or something." The girl did as she said, turning to head round the back, pushing the back door open only to find herself in some sort of tunnel.

"Wow, some back door this place has." She started moving into the tunnel, seriously doubting her decision.

"C'mon April, we have to hurry up."

Sienna froze as she heard voices heading toward her. She backed up against the wall as the two figures approached.

"Matt, that man, he was crazy, right? What are we going to do? Jeremy's still in there."

Sienna frowned. _Matt?_ She sighed before calling out softly. "Matt? It's Sienna, is everything all right?"

"Sienna?" Came his reply as the two figures closed in on her. When they neared, Sienna could just make out Matt's face, along with another girl. "What are you doing here? It's not safe!"

Matt dragged her hand along with the other girl and pulled them both out. Sienna grabbed her hand back before halting her feet. "Stop, Matt. I have to go in there. Just let me go, I'll be fine."

"No, Sienna, it's too dangerous, you don't n=know what you're up against."

Sienna sent the quarterback a look before running into the tunnel, now sure that this was the right way. She could hear Matt's yell behind her and was glad that other girl was there. She could keep him occupied.

Sienna turned a sharp corner before coming to a halt. Surprisingly, she felt quite safe in the tunnels, seeing how there was a mad hunter and probably some vampire up ahead. Sienna grabbed onto a fairly large rock and picked it up. She waited as she heard footsteps nearing her.

"You!" She cried as she spotted Connor. He charged at her and all of a sudden, the rock in her hand was no more. Instead, she held a well-crafted stone dagger.

Normally, Sienna would have yelled in surprise but right then, she barely had enough time to lift the dagger up and block Connor's attack.

"These vampires are monsters, Sienna. You can't side with them."

"You're a monster too! You tried to keep innocents in captivity and you killed someone!"

"He was a monster, Sienna!"

It was only then that the girl realised how the Hunter shouldn't have known her name. It was that moment that she hesitated and Connor hit her, hard. Her arm bone cracked and excruciating pain followed. Sienna closed her eyes and let her body sag.

"No!" A voice yelled before Connor was pulled off her. Sienna heard an agonising snap before the girl snapped Connor's neck. Elena turned to face her. Sienna paled.

"You…" The vampire descended upon her, and before Sienna could react, she felt a sharp pain at her neck before everything dulled and blackened. She could faintly hear a yell before everything came to a stand-still.

* * *

**Oh My Gosh! She died! And only in the second chapter… I'm a horrible owner to my oc… hehe. But she's not gone, you guys know that, it's only been two chapters, and plus, Elijah hasn't shown up yet.**

**Please stay tuned and wait for the next update.**

**I have a feeling this chapter was confusing so feel free to leave a review or something with any questions you might have.**

**Once again, thank you to RippahGoneWolf and tvdspnislife for being my first reviewers for this story. I hope you like this chapter and feel free to give me some pointers if you would like.**

**That's all for now, until Monday,**

**Crimson xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Puzzle Pieces – Chapter 3 – Human Nature**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. I own only my OC and her family and the Half-Children theory (:**

**Last chapter's reviewers:**

**RippahGoneWolf: Yes! My twist actually interested someone! When I first started writing this story, I was kind of iffy about whether or not to make Sienna a human or vampire or some sort of supernatural being. I came across a few blogs and websites about elementals and demons and I just sort of threw everything together and created the Half-Children (: I'm glad you like Sienna. She says thank-you. **

**tvdspnislife: Yay, another person who enjoys my supernatural being, thing, race… I'm glad it makes you curious… I feel like I'm holding the strings here and I can make you readers think whatever I want… Mwuhahahaha. Lol sorry, but anyway, thanks for reviewing and reading (:**

**monsta-starr: Yipee! Another reviewer! Thanks so much for reading and I'm glad you like my idea. **

**Pavy: Sorry if I confused you. I just kind of thought that since Klaus changed his mind, Sienna would feel bad for already telling Stefan so she felt like she had to make sure things ran smoothly. I dunno, I just had to kill her off (: I'm so evil. I can't wait till Elijah shows up either! BAMF or what?**

**Everybody be warned. This chapter is confusing and unedited.**

* * *

_Last Time:_

"_You're a monster too! You tried to keep innocents in captivity and you killed someone!"_

"_He was a monster, Sienna!"_

_It was only then that the girl realised how the Hunter shouldn't have known her name. It was that moment that she hesitated and Connor hit her, hard. Her arm bone cracked and excruciating pain followed. Sienna closed her eyes and let her body sag._

"_No!" A voice yelled before Connor was pulled off her. Sienna heard an agonising snap before the girl snapped Connor's neck. Elena turned to face her. Sienna paled._

"_You…" The vampire descended upon her, and before Sienna could react, she felt a sharp pain at her neck before everything dulled and blackened. She could faintly hear a yell before everything came to a stand-still._

* * *

"And why exactly, do you have a dead body in your house, Klaus?"

"I don't think you should sign Sienna up for dead just yet, Stefan. She is still a mystery waiting to be solved." Klaus paced around the room, not bothering to look up at the younger vampire.

"What are you saying?"

"Ooh, gotta run. I'm going over to the Grill, care to join me?"

Stefan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He cocked his head to the side and clicked his tongue, aggravated. "How about no, and you give Elena back to me."

"No can do, Stefan. I'm going to leave now. Do remember to lead yourself out the door." Klaus smiled sarcastically before flashing out, waving two fingers at Stefan.

"God-damnit."

* * *

_Flames flickered all around her. The young girl wandered carelessly through the flames, as if unaffected. Sienna looked up, not at all surprised to see a never ending blackness._

_Sienna had been wandering around this place for a long time. She couldn't even tell if it had been days, or weeks, or months… even years._

"_Where am I?" She whispered, reaching a hand out to touch a flame, gasping loudly when it flickered green before freezing. It was frozen._

_Sienna let out a small shriek before backing away from the fire. There was something strange about it, but she couldn't put her finger on it, as to what._

"_You shouldn't be here." A voice rang out all around her._

"_Why not?"_

"_Sister, you need to go back."_

_Sienna ran forward, hope coursing through her. "Andreas? Andreas! Drey! Come back to me, please!"_

"_Sister, no!" _

_Sienna felt a cold feeling flow past her before she felt the heat of the fire again. The girl continued running forward, hoping to find a way out of the endless walls of flame._

"_Am I dead, brother?" She had resigned herself to the fact that it was indeed Andreas who was speaking to her._

"_Sienna, you have to go! You are not yet dead and if things go as planned, you will not be for a long time. You have to stop him, Sienna. Please!"_

"_Wait, Andreas, what are you talking about?" She tried reaching a hand forward, onto find it to be alight. _

"_AH!"_

"_Go, Sienna, LEAVE!"_

"_Andreas, please don't!" Sienna fell to her knees as she clutched her head in pain. The flames on her arm had suddenly gone out. "You have to return, brother. Mother is dying slowly. Please, I beg this of you."_

_Sienna gasped loudly again as she was suddenly enfolded in light. A sense of calm washed over her and she stilled. Right in front of her, a figure flicked into view. He reached out a hand and caressed her face. "Sister, go."_

"Ah!" Sienna shot up, gasping loudly and holding a hand to her chest. She looked around wildly, clutching at her hair, her face, her body.

"Sleeping beauty is finally awake." A voice said from beside her. Sienna sat up from the couch she was on and stood. The man before her bore striking resemblance to Klaus, yet he looked… mischievous.

"Who are you?"

"I don't think you should be asking any questions, Half-Child."

"What?" She walked up to him and grabbed his arm, staring anxiously at him. Sienna hoped that he had info on what Half-Children were.

"Sienna. Come with me, we have a professor to kill."

"Wait! Tell me who you are?"

"Kol Mikaelson." He replied, smiling dashingly at her before dragging her arm out the door. Sienna turned to look back at the house they were in and sighed. How many times had she woken up on a couch, the past couple of days?

"Where are we going? I don't want to kill anyone." Her eyes widened in realization, "I'm NOT going to kill ANYONE!" She yelled, trying to rip her arm out from Kol's grasp.

"Too bad, Sienna. I'm a vampire." He smirked at her fail attempts before swinging her onto his back. "Hold on tight, we're paying a little visit to school."

Before the girl could protest, Kol sped off, carrying the Half-Child like she was a piece of paper. "Do you mind?" She screamed as the vampire sped past everything.

Kol smirked at her before picking up his pace, arriving at the high school in a matter of seconds. "Get off, princess. We're here."

Sienna sighed loudly before crossing her arms and leaning on her right leg. "Take me home."

"Sorry, can't do that, sweetheart." Kol smiled charmingly at her before turning his back and heading into the locker bay. Sienna grinded her teeth, extremely annoyed. She'd been pushed around and killed in a matter of days and had yet to return home to her parents and grandmothAnd and have a family night. She sorely missed having a proper bed as well.

"Damnit, I haven't even talked to my grandmother for more than ten minutes." She growled loudly again before stomping after Kol.

"So, Sienna. What's it like being the only child in the family?"

"I'm not an only child.

"Oh?"

"I had two brothers… one of which is dead and the other may as well be." The girl grumbled, not looking at Kol.

"Are they both Half-Children like you?"

"Dunno; if they were, I never got a chance to ask them. All though…"

"Hmm?"

"Nevermind, just get on with this so I can head home."

"I don't think you'll be heading home after we," Kol raised his hands in mocking speech marks, "get on with this."

Sienna blushed suddenly as she realised the double meaning behind his words. Kol barked out in loud laughter when he caught onto what she was thinking.

"Well, if you want it to be that way…"

"Oh shove off, idiot."

"Don't stray far from me, Sienna. This school's pretty dangerous at night."

Sienna raised an eyebrow at Kol, but realised that he had his back turned to her. As if reading her mind, though, he replied cheerfully.

"Oh, don't you worry now, Sienna. Kol here will protect you from the werewolf, vampires, witch and humans in this place. Let us not forget about the Original." The vampire laughed to himself before turning to face Sienna.

"How are you supposed to protect me from yourself?"

"Hmm? Oh no, Sienna," Kol walked back over to the girl. He placed two hands roughly on her shoulders and stared at her green orbs. "My family is big, Sienna. I'm not the only baddie here."

Before Sienna could say anything, Kol shook his head and grinned, "and I'm not talking about Klaus."

The Original laughed; a feat he had been playing rather continuously that evening. "Well, I guess if you want to stay alive, you'll have to find me. Bye!" Kol zoomed off, leaving Sienna in the dimly lit corridor, only her breaths making a sound.

"Oh, I don't remember inviting a Half-Child."

The girl gritted her teeth and turned around slowly. This certain vampire had been annoying her and her voice echoed painfully in her head. "Rebekah."

"That's me…" The blonde drawled, taking large steps toward Sienna. "You have three seconds, starting now."

Before the last word made its way out of the Original's mouth, Sienna had already taken off. She turned corners and looked swiftly into the classroom doors, still sprinting as fast as she could. As she laid her eyes on a wooden door, Sienna felt a calm wash over her. Instinctively, the girl slammed a hand onto the door and grabbed at the wood. It miraculously absorbed into her hand and Sienna looked at it in wonder. The jagged wood pieces were now morphing together to form a dagger.

"Come out; come out, wherever you are." Rebekah sang as she walked leisurely around the corner. Sienna bit her lip before purposely knocking her elbow on one of the lockers, causing a loud banging sound.

Rebekah grinned before zipping over to the girl, not realising the dagger in her hand until she was too close.

"Woops." Sienna muttered as she slammed the wooden dagger into the blonde's heart. She winced as she watched Rebekah's face scrunch up in pain.

Sienna didn't know where the arrogance or the confidence came from, but she decided to leave before it got the better of her. She jabbed the dagger hard into the wall one last time, impaling the Original to the tiles before sprinting off.

"God-damnit Kol, where are you?" Sienna didn't know why, but she felt as if she couldn't leave without the Original, like someone had compelled her. "But apparently Half-Children can't be compelled?" Sienna shook her head before calling out the Original's name again. This time, Kol's reply rang out loudly.

"In here, sweetheart. Come help me."

The girl thought she heard another person's voice but shook it off as superstition. She walked faster and turned to the room on her left. She grasped the handle gently before pushing it down, cringing as it screeched loudly.

"Ah, you're here. Let's get started, shall we."

"Kol! What the hell are you doing?"

"Torture, what does it look like? This is actually a really fun sport, you should try it sometime."

Sienna cringed at the idea before turning to glare at Kol again. "I said I don't want to kill anyone, remember."

"Ahh yes, but torture doesn't necessarily involve death, well, most of the time." Kol smirked widely at her as Sienna's face fell. She tried backing away, heading slowly toward the door. As she glanced back at the Original, she saw his eyes widen before his mouth opened to talk.

"Not again." She groaned before her neck was snapped and she collapsed into darkness.

* * *

When Sienna opened her eyes again, she noticed that she was in a room with white walls and there was sunlight streaming from the window onto her face. She sat up quickly before groaning as an aching pain rang through her head.

"Careful there sweetheart."

Sienna turned to look beside her and her eyes widened when she noticed Kol lying beside her. "Would you stop with the pet names?"

"What are you talking about, love?"

Sienna rolled her eyes before pushing the covers of the bed aside and climbing out. "Woah… I woke up in a bed this time!"

When Kol raised an eyebrow at her statement, she grinned wryly at the Original. "The last times I have woken up in the past week, I think, has either been on the floor or on a couch."

Kol nodded in understanding before rising himself. Sienna looked away as she noticed he was shirtless. She looked down at herself before frowning.

"Who changed me?"

"Me."

"What?"

"Me."

"You're kidding right?"

"No.

"Goddamnit KOL!"

"Hey, hey, relax darling, you still have your under garments on."

Sienna pulled a face as the Original raised his hands in defence. She turned away and grumbled some curses under her breath.

"You know, it's not very nice to call someone a bastard after they helped you."

Sienna raised an eyebrow before sighing and smacking herself in the face. _Of course_. _Kol's an Original, of course he'd know Italian._

Kol smirked widely at her before pointing to a door on his right. "That's the bathroom, go get cleaned up. We have places to be, specific people to talk to."

"Oh?"

"Hm. Just go, sweetheart."

Sienna narrowed her eyes at the pet name before growling and stomping into the bathroom. "Oh my god, even the bathroom looks expensive."

"Don't break anything, love. I doubt you have enough money in your wallet to pay!"

"Goddamnit!"

"And we are walking why?" Sienna raised an eyebrow as she turned to the Original beside her.

"Well, one because there are too many humans out right now and two because I can't answer the phone whilst running."

"Too many people? Are you blind, Kol?"

"Sh."

Sienna sighed as Kol raised a finger to silence her. She almost jumped when the ringing of his phone sounded. She signalled to Kol that she was going to run ahead and smiled as he nodded.

"Fuck. It's been a week since Rebekah's party and I haven't contacted my parents since then. Mom's going to be so worried." Sienna sighed and sat down on a fence. She looked up at the sky and smiled as she noticed the stars. The breeze suddenly picked up and Sienna could feel herself being lifted up slowly.

"Sienna!"

Her concentration shattered as Kol appeared. She forced a smile onto her face as she grabbed his arm. He lead her forward before slowing down into a slow, leisurely walk.

"I'm going to have a little chat with someone. I need you to head around the back and make sure Jeremy doesn't get away. Can you do that?"

"Who's Jeremy?" Sienna frowned as she watched the Original sigh before biting his lip.

"Just don't let anyone away from the house, okay?"

Sienna nodded slowly before she started walking again. She noticed Kol raise his hand to the right a bit and Sienna turned to look at the house. Obviously this was the one.

"Okay, now just head round the back, okay?"

"I get it; stop treating me like a dog. At least the pet names have stopped."

"What was that, sweetheart."

Sienna growled before pushing Kol slightly. She turned and ran forward, as if moving past the house. The girl turned a sharp right and headed into the back yard.

"I am totally going to get thrown into prison for breaking in…" She sighed before shaking her head. Sienna grabbed a stick from the ground and watched in satisfaction as it morphed into a dagger.

The girl crouched down and waited patiently. It wasn't long before a figure appeared. Sighing to herself, Sienna lunged at the boy, reaching out to stab him in the neck. She miscalculated her jump and hit him in the shoulder instead. Jeremy, the boy, reached up and whacked her in the neck, effectively knocking her down.

Sienna sighed loudly as she collapsed. She watched Jeremy sprint away and sighed again. "Sorry Kol…" Her eyelids punched down and Sienna found herself, yet again, blacking out.

"I really don't think this is healthy…"

* * *

"If you kill him, you'll complete the mark, Jer. Remember, if an Original vampire dies, every single vampire that he or she has turned, will die. And them every vampire after them will die. Think of how many vampires that is!" A girl's voice whispered loudly, an urgent tone written clearly in it.

Sienna groaned loudly and tried to sit up, wincing as her neck cracked loudly. "Bitch!" She muttered as she waited for the pain to slowly ebb away.

She stood up and peered into the window of the house, making sure to stay out of sight. Sienna heard a loud n=knock on the door before it swung open.

"Time's up, I've decided. And I think… I will not accept your offer." Kol's voice rang out loudly through the house and Sienna winced again as her head throbbed.

"Where's the girl? What have you done to her?"

"What girl?"

"Sienna." Kol growled loudly. Sienna could hear the two other voices whispering before she sighed and staggered forward. She slowly headed to the front of the house. It suddenly fell quiet and a bad feeling settled itself into her stomach. She fastened her pace.

"Now, Jer!"

"NO!" Sienna and Kol's yell rang out in unison as the former stood at the door, watching as the Original burst up in flames, a dagger protruding from his chest.

It felt like time stopped and Sienna's gaze hardened. She had lost so many people. So. Many. People.

Even though Kol had only been around for a little while, she had grown close to him.

"You can say you're a vampire. Kol can say he's a vampire. Goddamnit even Klaus can go around yelling out that he's a hybrid. But you all are still human, somewhat. Because it's fucking human nature that makes you do things like this. You're so desperate." By this time, tears were streaming down the girl's face. Elena had been so shocked by Sienna that she had frozen. Her mouth was open and her eyes were conflicted.

"When you idiots are scared of something, you don't run. You just do whatever it takes to take that thing down. Fucking hell! It's just human nature to do that! This is why wars happen! You just killed billions of vampires, who were just like you, Elena. What gives you the right? They might have had families, a girlfriend, boyfriend, maybe even their parents still.

"Goddamnit, Elena! Why do you have to put yourselves on top?! I don't know who you were when you were human, but right now, all I see is a bitch. A cold hearted bitch. Who the hell gives you permission to put yourself before them? Because you're a doppelgänger?! Well news flash, you're a vampire now!"

Sienna's hysteria was cut off by Jeremy screaming. He had stripped his shirt and she watched in pain as the mark grew. Sienna let out a frustrated scream and all of a sudden, the air around her sped up and she flashed beside Kol's body. She lifted the dead Original up and flashed to the door.

Sienna frowned at the two people standing in front of her before running off, heading home. Her heart was heavy and her face had been run down with tears. She suddenly needed her mom and dad.

Sienna needed a quiet place to mourn the Original. But before all that, she had to bury Kol. _You should never have to bury a friend. Especially without a ceremony._ But his body was burnt way out of recognition and no human theory would be able to explain it.

"Human nature is pathetic. You may be supernatural but your instincts are still the same. Pathetic."

* * *

**Woah, that was really hard to write. I feel as if the first half or so was really boring but it had to be done.**

**Thanks for reading and it would be great if you reviewed. No pressure though, haha. (:**

**Once again, thanks for reading, cookies to my reviewers and see you Wednesday,**

**Crimson xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Puzzle Pieces – Chapter 4 – Of Hunters and Children**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. I own only my OC and her family and the Half-Children theory (:**

**I'm late, I know, you can all hit me with a stick ):**

**Last chapter's reviewers:**

**ThePhantomismyLove: Ooh yay another reviewer! Yes, I will definitely be writing more. MORE. Haha sorry if that creeped you out.**

**Emilee: Thank-you for reading and taking the time to review even though you don't have an account. I really appreciate that (: And about Kol, hmm. He will stay dead, but that doesn't mean it will be the last you'll see of him (;**

**RippahGoneWolf: I agree with you. The writers have either become stuck on money or something because they are rushing everything and just leaving things out. Sienna's personality? Hmm I guess I'll add something about that in this chapter or maybe the next, probably the next… As for what she looks like? Try Vanessa Hudgens with bright emerald eyes.**

**Monsta-starr: You, my faithful reader, are awesome. New chapter right here (:**

**Whatever1993: Ooh another reviewer! Thank-you, I guess the Half-Child idea just spawned randomly and now it's growing bigger. As for Kol, like I previously mentioned in Emilee's response, he's going to stay dead unless the TVD writers say otherwise, but that doesn't mean he will stay out of the picture for long (;**

**tvdspnislife: Yes, I definitely agree. Why DID Kol have to die? At least the writers could have brought him back or something but… And as for her parents… well, her grandmother and her father have been… you'll see in this chapter.**

**I have a feeling this is a really bad chapter. No flames please… Pretty pretty pleaaassseee. (:**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_Sienna's hysteria was cut off by Jeremy screaming. He had stripped his shirt and she watched in pain as the mark grew. Sienna let out a frustrated scream and all of a sudden, the air around her sped up and she flashed beside Kol's body. She lifted the dead Original up and flashed to the door._

_Sienna frowned at the two people standing in front of her before running off, heading home. Her heart was heavy and her face had been run down with tears. She suddenly needed her mom and dad._

_Sienna needed a quiet place to mourn the Original. But before all that, she had to bury Kol. You should never have to bury a friend. Especially without a ceremony. But his body was burnt way out of recognition and no human theory would be able to explain it._

_"Human nature is pathetic. You may be supernatural but your instincts are still the same. Pathetic."_

* * *

The young girl stepped up to her front door. The past week's events had left her worn out and desperately seeking family attention. Sienna knew she had neglected her family but to be fair, she had been; knocked out more times than she could count, killed twice, found out about vampires and werewolves and Half-Children, been locked up, drank blood, saw a friend die, buried and prayed for a friend.

That was more than a long enough list of excuses as to why she hadn't been home often. The short time that she HAD been home, not long before she was killed the first time, her mom had been paralysed with fear and her dad had been mysteriously okay with that. Her grandmother hadn't appeared to her yet and Sienna was wondering whether or not Kim Nguyen knew more than she let on.

"Sienna!" her dad called out as the door swung open and he wrapped his large arms around her. Her father had tears in his eyes and lines of worry showed on his face.

"Father, so much had happened…"

"I know, bambino, I know. I just need you to come in and sit down. I'll get you mother and grandmother down, it's time we had a family discussion."

Sienna walked robotically to the sofa and plonked herself down. Her eyes followed her father as he rushed around the house, trying to get everything sorted.

As soon as everyone was seated and Sienna had a hot chocolate in her hands, her father started talking.

"Emily, I know that I have told you about this before, but only vaguely. Seeing as now our daughter is certainly one, I must reveal to you the whole story."

Sienna raised an eyebrow at her father's statement but remained quiet. She turned to face her grandmother and was slightly disturbed to see her gripping the arm of her chair rather fiercely.

"Mother?" Sienna's mother turned to Kim and placed a hand on hers. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, yes dear, tell Carlos to continue."

Sienna's father continued to speak and yet Sienna felt as though there were certain words she could not hear properly.

"When a Half-Child's abilities are fully recognised, they will…. To destroy… it will become their choice and decision whether….. lives or…..

"I have not informed you of this, Sienna, because your role as a Half-Child had not been fully certified. However, from the events that your grandmother has seen, you are now proven to be of Half-Child blood."

"But father, I thought that if the father or mother has Half-Child blood, their children would have it as well."

Sienna's dad sighed before leaning back into his chair. "That is true, but the blood flows stronger in the first child than the second, and especially weak if the child is female."

"Carlos, she does not have to know this now, she is not ready. I have a feeling she did not hear all of your sentence before."

"Pardon?"

"When you said about Half-Children….. and….lives and about her…. And on…" Kim turned to her granddaughter and raised an eyebrow, as if asking whether Sienna could make sense of that or not.

"I, I couldn't hear most of the words you said." Sienna sighed and lowered her head, thinking that she had disappointed her family.

"Baby, please. Come here." Emily held out her arms to Sienna and the girl ran into them eagerly. It had been long since her mother had embraced her and Sienna missed it.

"Sienna. What does this Klaus plan to do, now that the map has revealed itself?"

"I don't know father. I was just heading over there to see if I could help."

Unlike most parents, Sienna's just smiled and nodded. They seemed as if they were okay with sending their daughter into danger. Sienna raised an eyebrow but didn't question it.

"I'm just going to get changed and go now…" As the girl turned to head to her room, a knock sounded on the door. Immediately, Carlos was on his feet and at the door. Sienna blinked at his speed but didn't speak. Her father was a Half-Child, after all.

"Yes?"

"Is this the Nguyen residence?"

"Yes it is, why?" Carlos looked at the man in suspicion. There was so much danger in this town and it didn't hurt to be suspicious of everyone.

"I need to speak to Sienna Fiore. If I could just…?"

Carlos bit his lip and looked back at Kim; she nodded her head in answer and he reluctantly stepped aside so the man could enter. As the man stepped in, Sienna let out a sigh of relief; he wasn't a vampire.

"Now, Sienna. I am Professor Shane and I wish to have a word to you about Silas."

As soon as the words left Shane's mouth, Carlos was on him, pinning him against the wall. "What do you know about Silas?"

* * *

Sienna sighed and shifted slightly under the weight of her back pack. After her dad had threatened Professor Shane with some rather gruesome words, Sienna had been sent to her room to pack her bag.

Her father's words still rang out loud and clear in her head.

"_Sienna. When you get on the island, I want you to break away from the group. One, I don't trust vampires and two, I need you to find a Hunter. Jeremy Gilbert is not a Hunter, he is a miserable excuse of a wannabe Hunter._

_When you do find a Hunter, help him. Do whatever you can to help him find Silas. And when you have found him, you are going to kill him. Be warned, as the Hunter may use your blood to awaken the Immortal. Do NOT let Silas get a single drop of your blood. Not. One. Drop."_

Her father had been very serious when he had spoken to her. There was a warning tone underneath his voice and Sienna grimaced at the memory.

Her mother had wept and hugged her as she begged for Sienna to be safe. It wasn't until she had reached the front gate of the house when she heard some disturbing information.

_"Mother," her mother had said, "are you sure that you saw Sienna alive a month from now?"_

_"Yes," her grandmother had responded in a weary tone, "Sienna will be safe on this trip."_

Sienna picked up her pace when she saw Shane had turned back to look at her. Heeding her father's instructions, Sienna focused slowly on the wind. She forced it back on her, so that it was blowing from the group to her and then behind them. This effectively caused her scent to be washed away instead of blowing over to the vampires.

Sienna rejoiced quietly to herself. Her abilities were working! The girl slowed her pace again and started heading to the right.

As soon as the others were out of her sight, Sienna broke out into a sprint. The girl ran and ran and ran until she bumped into she felt herself slam into something. Barely seconds later, Sienna found herself up against a tree with a dagger to her heart.

"Relax, I'm not a vampire!"

"Oh yeah? Why do I have to the urge to kill you?"

"You do?" Sienna watched as the young man lowered his dagger and dropped her to her feet. His grip on her arm didn't loosen though.

"The name's Galen Vaughn, call me Vaughn. What are you doing here on this island, lass?"

"Sienna Fiore. I'm here because I have to kill Silas."

Vaughn raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Seems like we have the same goal. Too bad I don't trust you yet."

Sienna was about to answer but the man's hand came down on her neck and she blacked out.

* * *

"_If you help bring me back, I can save Kol. I can return him to you."_

"_What?" Sienna turned around as she found herself in a dark hole. A voice echoed around her._

"_Sienna. Don't, you have to wake up!"_

"_Kol?"_

"_Wake up, Sienna. Now!"_

"_I don't know how, Kol, I don't know!" Sienna screamed as Kol's face distorted slightly before it returned to normal._

"_Fine then, wake up Silas. If you want me back so bad, raise him."_

"_Kol? Are you all right?"_

"_Of course, Sienna. Just raise him. I'll be back before you know it."_

_Sienna collapsed slightly as Kol's face faded from view. Suddenly, bright colours whirled around her and Sienna clutched her head. "NO!"_

_She watched as Kol fell through the ground, literally THROUGH the ground. The girl screamed out in anguish and yelled once more. The colours stopped moving and Sienna found herself in a forest. She raised her hand slightly and let herself by lifted up by the wind. She landed on a tree branch and looked down to the ground._

_Kol's body lay beside his grave, where she had buried him. Someone had dug him up and his burnt corpse lay in the sunset. Sienna found she couldn't move and screamed in silent anguish as a pack of wolves tore him apart._

"_I can save him, Sienna, just raise me…"_

"Up you get, lass. No time for sleep right now."

Sienna opened her eyes and looked around. Vaughn had emptied her bag and everything inside it. She saw that he had grabbed the cans of food and granola bars and was currently roasting something above a fire.

"You know, you could at least ask me before you go through my stuff."

"Aye, but what fun would that be?"

Sienna sighed before sitting up, realising that she was not bound. She raised an eyebrow at the Hunter.

"You know, yesterday, when we first stepped onto the island, Jeremy was attacked. Did you save him?"

"I didn't save no-one yesterday, lass."

"If it wasn't you, and wasn't me, and everyone else was in front…." Sienna's eyes widened and she stared at Vaughn fearfully. The Hunter stared right back at her.

"Why are you here, lass?" Vaughn questioned her as he turned and continued walking. Sienna scowled when she realised he was going off topic.

"You're weak, you ain't a vampire and I don't think you're a Hunter, lass." He continued, turning back to watch Sienna's expression. She had a blank look on her face as she stared at him thoughtfully.

"I guess you wouldn't know." She raised a hand and gently used the wind to lift herself up. It came easily to her and Sienna wondered if she was cheating, doing all the good stuff before training with her father.

She turned to face a nearby tree and glared at it intently. Vaughn's face changed as he watched it grow larger and taller. Sienna curled her hand into a fist and they both watched as the tree bent itself over to create an arch.

"Well, lassie, it seems as if you're a Half-Child." Vaughn had an odd expression on his face and Sienna frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"What do ya mean?"

"You seem sad, Vaughn."

The Hunter froze mid step before sighing and continuing at a faster pace. "Aye lass, Half-Children bring back sad memories for me."

"Hmm?"

"My last girlfriend was a Half-Child. She was beautiful and cared for nature. There were times when I found her talking to the animals that would come by."

Sienna looked down at her feet, feeling as though if she said anything, she would ruin his precious memory.

"She died."

Sienna bowed her head lower and walked faster, keeping pace with Vaughn. All of a sudden, a whirring sound flew past Sienna and Vaughn pushed her away.

"Run!" He yelled, "get to Silas, wait for me there."

Without hesitation, Sienna sprinted away from Vaughn in the direction he had shoved her. She silently hoped that the Hunter would not be joining his girlfriend anytime soon.

* * *

Sienna panted loudly as she stopped to catch her breath. She had been using the wind aid to run faster and soon found that she didn't have the energy to keep it up for long. Sienna sighed and started on her feet again, walking this time.

Up ahead, she could see a cave. "I bet that's Silas' grave…" She muttered, her voice clearly displaying disgust.

As Sienna ventured forward into the cave, a man with white markings on his face ran out. She screamed in surprise and the ground below their feet shook. The grass below the man's feet grew wildly and soon had his feet in its clutches.

"Stop, Half-Child! I am no threat to you."

The grass and trees around Sienna whispered and she lowered the man back to the ground. The scenery changed back to normal and Sienna collapsed to one knee.

The man ran and Sienna found she had no energy to stop him. She didn't even realise the huge stone under his arm before he had gone.

"Damnit!" She cursed before dragging her feet to stand. Sienna slowly trudged into the cave and leaned herself against a wooden pole. Right in front of her was a huge hole and Sienna grimaced at the thought of climbing down. As she looked around, Sienna sighed and pushed herself off the pole.

"I can't stay here and rest, if anyone were to come, they would see me straight away." So Sienna being the rational person she was, flung herself into the whole, using the air to slow her descent. She miscalculated the ground and soon found herself sprawled flat with a scrape on her knee and elbow.

"Ouch…" She muttered before dragging herself to a corner of the cavern. She leant herself against the wall and sighed, the exhaustion finally taking over her.

"I might as well try fire, after all, if I can control the elements, wouldn't fire be easiest?" The girl shrugged to herself before reaching her hand over a crack on the floor. She watched quietly as the stone beneath her hand crumbled and turned to dirt.

Sienna smiled slowly before watching as a sprout appeared in the dirt. She allowed it to grow into a reasonable height before she ripped it out and snapped it into twigs. Finally satisfied with her work, Sienna clicked her fingers over the pile of twigs and smiled in delight as a fire sprung up.

"Why do I have to do this the hard way all the time?" She muttered before leaning back onto the wall.

"_Elementals are allowed control over the elements. However, they are not allowed to just randomly spawn elements. To create water, oxygen and heat must be present at least and to create trees and flora, dirt and soil must be present. Just like the other two, to create fire, fuel and oxygen must be present. _

"_No Half-Child is allowed to create something irrationally. This bends the law and side effects will occur."_

"Stupid rules." Sienna sighed before removing her jacket and jumper. She slipped her jacket back on but kept her jumper off. Bringing the material up to her teeth, Sienna ripped off a piece of the fabric. She slowly began to wrap her elbow and knee, wincing as a dull stinging appeared.

"Shit!" Sienna groaned quietly as her elbow accidently hit the wall and a strong shock of pain rang up her arm. The girl sighed and waited out the pain, cursing the island and the wall.

"I guess I'm lucky that dad taught me how to survive when I was young. Otherwise I'd probably be crying somewhere with a huge ass infection on my cuts." The girl sighed once more and brought her hand up to the fire. She warmed herself up and rested for a while before putting the fire out.

"No use drawing attention to myself." She murmured, whipping her hair into a quick ponytail and standing up.

Sienna walked around the cavern a bit and frowned. There seemed to be no tunnels. Sienna sighed again and came to a stop.

"Anybody?"

The girl froze as a voice rang out through the cavern. "Isn't that… Professor Shane?" She whispered in wonder and crept closer to the source of the sound. Sure enough, it was Shane, lying against a rock with a bloodied leg.

Sienna grimaced at the blood before shrugging it off. This was a man that her father didn't like, why should she help him.

"Yes, why should you help him?"

Sienna whirled around to face Kol, her heart beating fast. "Kol?"

"Miss me?" He smirked at her, walking toward her in a slow pace.

"You have to wake Silas, Sienna. He can save me. Please, Sienna."

The girl narrowed her eyes and backed away from Kol. "You're not Kol. He would never beg or plead." It was true. Although Sienna hadn't known the Original for very long, he didn't seem like the type to do those things.

Kol's body flickered slightly and Sienna gasped. She backed further away and leaned herself against the wall. Kol walked forward and reached a hand to caress her face. "Sienna, you have to save me. It hurts. You need to wake Silas."

"NO!" Sienna yelled as her eyes welled up with tears. "You didn't need to die, Kol. But you have, and I can't let you be resurrected. If I do bring you back to life, it would be irrational and against the law of nature."

Sienna blinked and Kol was gone. She looked around slowly before drying her tears from her eyes. She walked toward the tunnel slowly, ignoring the professor who had passed out from pain.

"Sienna!"

The girl turned around and her shoulders sagged in relief. "Vaughn!" She smiled tiredly at him before walking up to him and collapsing. The Hunter caught her quickly and flung her onto his back.

"Take a rest; I'll carry you until we get to Silas."

"You know, you're being awfully nice to someone you have known for barely a few hours."

"You are kinfolk to my late girlfriend. That earns you a bypass through my un-trustingness."

Sienna laughed loudly before she leaned into the Hunter's neck. She felt him freeze under her but paid no attention. "Wake me up soon, okay Vaughn?"

"Mm."

* * *

**O.M.G That was so boring! Haha please do tell me of my mistakes in this chapter, just nicely please? I don't really do well with flames :/**

**I love you guys very much and I hope you continue to read. Elijah's coming up in about 2 chapters! YESS!**

**See you guys on Sunday. A bit of a longer wait this time.**

**Until Sunday,**

**Crimson xx**


End file.
